


Avatar The Last Airbender... Plus One

by EmberVixa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberVixa/pseuds/EmberVixa
Summary: What happens if Aang was not the last air bender?  What if someone born from a water bender who became a fire nation resident and a fire bender found out she was an air bender?  She grew up believing she was the next avatar and she just couldn't unlock the other elements.  Until the day she saw the wanted poster for the Avatar a young air bender boy with air bender tattoos.  Determined to find out who she is she seeks out him and his friends.  But there is more to her then what meets the eye.  For she has a few tricks up her sleeves.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Avatar The Last Airbender... Plus One

Clover looked up at the poster on the town bulletin. Her eyes widened as she ripped it off the wall. It was of a young boy with an arrow on his head the caption read “Avatar wanted alive”. She took a step back, “How could this be?” 

“Well I believe that is the first time I have heard you talk young lady,” the selling merchant smiled, “I guess it is great news to talk about. The avatar has returned.”

Clover looked down at the paper then up at her. She shook her head then started to run.

“Young lady, you're leaving your seeds!” a selling merchant called out to her. 

She didn’t turn around, she didn’t stop running until she was far enough out of the small village. Soon as she knew she was where no one could see her she jumped and started to fly back to the western air temple. 

As she flew she thought about what she was going to do. She landed in the shortest building and crawled through the window. She looked around at the small fire that had turned to embers and her bed. She walked out of her room to the big cave she had used to practice for the past eight years. She took out the poster that read the last place he was spotted was Kyoshi Island, “I have to find you,” she looked back to her room, “But how do I leave my home?” she folded up the poster and threw it into her bag then grabbed her go-bag that she had always packed with a sleeping bag pillow and two change of clothes. She looked at the room she called home to the dying embers of last night’s fire. She always knew that one day she would have to make a run for it but she never thought she would leave this place willingly. She took a deep breath then binded air around the embers to spark up a flame to torch her room as she jumped out of the window. Turning all traces that she had lived there to ash. 

No tears left her as she flew away from her home. She flew all day as the sun started to rise and she yawned and started to descend below her cloud cover. She saw nothing but ocean until she spotted the southern air temples. A smile crossed her face as her feet hit the ground. She started to walk around looking at the different structures and smiled at her culture she would soon learn more about. She found a room and took out her sleeping bag and pillow and rested.

She woke up in a sweet she looked around her and calmed her heart. It is the same dream she has had almost every night for the past eight years. She stood up and packed up her bag pulling out seeds from her small bag. She looked around herself again as she closed her hand over the seed. She focused all her will into the seed; she felt the stems and leaves sneak their way out of her grasp and she opened her hand giving the plant more room to grow. It produced a vine full of grapes and she cut them off. Then she returned her attention to the plant and watched as it started to reverse the growing progress. She closed her hand over the seed and put it back into her bag. She placed her gear on her back and started to fly and eat the grapes she finished and dropped the vines as she flew. 

She flew to the shore of Kyoshi Island. Making sure no one could see her as she landed and started to walk to the village she saw from the sky. As she walked, she dug in her bag again for the poster. When she felt hands around her shoulders. She quickly opened the earth below her to slide out of their grasp and moved so she would jump up behind her attacker. She placed her hands up ready for a fight.

“I am sorry I thought you were fire nation,” her attacker stood down, “Obviously you are Earth nation. But still what are you doing on this island,” she placed her hands on her hips.

Clover looked up at her. She was dawned in warrior gear. Clover smiled and reached into her bag pulling out the avatar poster, “I’m looking for him,” she looked up at the warrior.

“Ah Aang,” she smiled, “Why?”

Clover looked down at the poster, “Avatar Aang,” she smiled, “To see him with my own eyes to know he is real.”

The warrior giggled, “He is very real. I can assure you of that. But he is not here.”

“Where did he go?”

The warrior smiled and looked out to sea, “To the North Pole to learn water bending.”

Clover nodded then looked out to the ocean and back to her, “Can I stay here for the night?”

“We don’t really let outsiders into our village,” the warrior crossed her arms.

“I don’t mean the village,” she motioned to the beach, “I will be fine here.”

“You would rather sleep out here?”

“I don’t do crowds,” Clover took off her bag to take out her sleeping bag, “I can sleep here?”

“Fine just be gone by morning,” the warrior started to walk away, “Just don’t go in the water.”

Clover nodded even though the warrior could not see her. She took out her sleeping bag then her seed bag she dug for the strawberry and grape seeds. Looking over her shoulders to make sure she was alone she grew the two plants to produce food for her. After harvesting her dinner she reversed the plants back into seeds. As she ate she watched the first stars coming out for the night as the sunset over the horizon. 

She woke with a startle as she jumped to her feet. The sound of the waves hitting the shore did little to settle her pounding heart. She took a deep breath in reminding herself where she was and why she was there. She started to gather up her items. Looking around her as she put her arms through her pack. Knowing that she was alone she bent her knees and took off to the sky. She yawned as she corrected her flight path, heading north. She knew she would have to make a stop at the northern air temple before she could reach the North Pole, especially since she did not get much sleep on the Kyoshi shore. 

The temple came into view just as the moon started to rise. She took a calming breath in as her feet landed on solid ground. She was weak from flying for 15 hours straight. She barely had the energy to take out her sleeping bag. Soon as her head hit her pack she was out for the night.

Her eyes flashed open as her heart leaped. She sat up looking around. The dark temple calmed her raising heart, “These dreams have to stop,” she buried her face in her hands wanting to cry but unable to. Sleep was a hard concept for her. Ever since she left her parents her nights were filled with the same nightmare.

“It is not my fault,” she whispered to herself, lifting up her head to see the stars. She laid back down hoping to get more sleep. 

Hoping this boy had answers for her helped her fall asleep faster.

The blinding sun woke her up. She gathered up her things again then grew some fruit for her to eat as she walked around the ruins of the temple. The emptiness made her hate for the fire nation grow more, “What could ever justify this?” she looked down at the rubble of a tower. Her heart ached as she turned away jumping onto the ledge. She looked down at the top of the clouds. A smile crossed her face knowing that she could spend the rest of her life up here and never be found. She would never have to face another person or a bender. There was the Avatar she was no longer needed. She was off the hook, he would save the world. Looking over her shoulders at the ruble she closed her eyes, “I need to help, for them.”

She was about to lean off the temple as she heard a young child laugh. She jumped down and started to run to where she heard the sound seeing a little boy running from an older boy. Her eyebrows came together in her confusion.

“Come on little brother you have to help clean,” the older boy giggled at his little brother who was managing to stay just out of his grip.

Clover felt her heart leap into her throat. Could some air benders have survived and she started to see more people join the brothers in the courtyard? There was a whole village living up here. She smiled stepping out from behind the pillar only to backstep. These were not the people she needed to talk to right now. She needed to find him. As she turned she knocked into a person. She landed on the ground with a light thud thanks to her airbending.

“Who are you? I thought I knew everyone up here?” He held out a hand to her.

Clover stood back up without the man’s help, “I’m not from here, I am just passing through, sorry sir,” she started to walk past him.

“How did you get up here?” he followed her.

“The same as you. Your air benders right?” she looked up at him.

He snickered, “Air benders yeah right they are extinct.”

She stopped walking as her heart sank, the small hope she had seen the other kids left just as soon as it came, “Your not…” she looked around the old ruins, “You are just using this place…” she hung her head knowing that is what she was doing at the western temple, “I don’t have time for this. Sorry sir but I have someone to find,” she ran not looking back, and soon as she knew no one could see her she leaped into the air to the North pole.

After a few hours, the air turned cold. She flew under the clouds to look for the water tribe only to see icebergs. She needed to land soon as the cold air was getting to her muscles. Soon as she thought she might have to land on an iceberg for the night she spotted the Northern water tribe. Her shivering lips smiled as she landed behind the wall and began to look for a shop for winter clothes. It only took 20 minutes to find one.

She walked out with a nice thick jacket thankful to the shop keeper for not asking any questions. She put up the hood protecting her ears then walked to the center of the city in hopes to find the avatar. Walking over a bridge that overlooked what looked like a water bending lesson. She leaned over watching their moves. After a few minutes, she was about to keep moving when something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down into the middle of the lesson floor.

“What are you doing?” The Sifu walked up, his arms crossed looking down to her.

Her heart raised, he is a bender. She took deep breaths in then out through the nose. She glared up at him not wanting to take anything from him, “I was just watching. There was no reason to do that,” she stood up shaking from the cold ground.

“Women are not permitted to learn water bending. You should know that,” he raised an eyebrow tapping his upper arm.

She looked up at him through squinted eyes, “Well it is a good thing I am not a water bender then. I was just watching,” she folded her arms too.

“Then why watch?”

“Because your forms could use a little help,” she started to walk away.

“Excuse me? You are not even a bender. What would you know?” he sneered at her.

“That you water whip would work better if instead of spreading your fingers try holding them together. Also, don’t bend your knees so much, yes a wide stance is good but too wide and it works just the same as a thin stance. You need to give yourself enough to allow your body to flow with the water you bend. And point your toes with your hands. You might be surprised,” she continued to walk away.

He huffed, “Like I said you are not even a bender. Why should I listen to you?”

“You don’t have to. If you are scared I might be right,” she looked over her shoulder to him and smirked.

“Even if you were a bender you are a girl you wouldn’t know better than me. The water whip is a move I have perfected over my many years,” he bent his knees and raised his hands.

“Like I said you open yourself to an attack,” she spins down and kicks her leg crossed causing him to be knocked over. She stood up, “I think we are even now. Goodbye.”

He quickly stood up, “You are not even a bender!” he snarled at her.

“I never said I wasn’t a bender. I only said I wasn’t a water bender,” she smiled and continued to walk away.

“There are only water benders here.”

She shook her head, “I am not from here.”

“Fire bender!” One of the students yelled.

“I am not a fire bender,” she said through clenched teeth, “I am just looking for the Avatar is he here?”

“Liar,” the student slightly bent his knees holding his hands out flat.

“Now that is a proper stance,” she motioned to him.

He moved quickly causing water to wrap around her wrist, “How did you get in our city fire bender!” he tightened the water’s grip on her wrist.

“I am not a fire bender!” she said again, “I am just looking for the Avatar to know he is real,” she sprawled her fingers out as she took a deep breath and pulled her hands out of the water’s grip by forcing air between her skin and the water.

“I thought you said you were not a water bender!” Sifu yelled.

She glared at him, “He is apparently not here,” she turned and ran for the water she dived in airbending a sphere around her forcing herself to the bottom. She walked to the wall and forced an opening for her to walk through. She shot herself up and out of the water into the sky. Quickly making it above the cloud cover. 

She closed her eyes, Where are you? “Avatar Aang, I need to meet you,” she put a hand to her chest as a strong pulling feeling was telling her to fly in that direction. She opened her eyes and followed the pull.


End file.
